


Just one more sunset

by trinipedia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst., F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-08
Updated: 2009-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinipedia/pseuds/trinipedia
Summary: "Your boyfriend left you, you must be crushed." Jessica's eyes go wide. "What-no, he didn't-he wouldn't-he just went looking for his dad. He-he'll be back on Sunday." The man shakes his head. "Jess, Jess, Jess. Don't tell me you believed him! I thought you were smarter than that."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Xmas gift for [](http://benskywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[benskywalker](http://benskywalker.livejournal.com/). Sorry I'm so late, bb! And sorry if there's not more angst and psychological pain...I love you lots and lots anyway!
> 
> **Spoilers:** This goes together with the pilot. A different...intake. XD
> 
> **Disclaimers:** Not mine, nothing is. Inspiration comes from "Andrea" by Anna Tatangelo.  
> 

**Just one more sunset**

_Stay with me. One more day, what difference could it make? Please, Sam, please stay._

It's not the empty space next to her, not the rustling sounds in her living room either.  
No, it's the despair in her own voice that wakes her up.  
Jessica sits in the bed, blinking a couple of times, trying to separate dream from reality.  
What was she dreaming about? She doesn't know. She just remembers the coldness, the pain, the loneliness she was feeling.  
_Stay with me._  
Of course he would, where the hell could he go?  
She tries to shake the awkward feeling away, and that's when she hears the noises from the living room for the first time. A thief? If it's a thief, he's very unlucky: she has seen Sam sparring in the campus gym, and the boy is _good._ She giggles to herself, before standing and getting to the living room as silently as she could.  
Her eyes need a second to adjust to the darkness all around, but then she starts to see the silouettes of two persons; one is most definitely Sam (she could recognize him with her eyes closed) while she can't quite make the other. It's not a thief, that much is clear, seeing how close they are standing to each other.  
Could he be one of Sam's friends pulling a prank on him?  
Then she hears Sam talking and she freezes on the spot.  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
His voice is raw, and he's trying to convey anger, but she knows him well and she can recognize the shattering that's hidden between that tone. It's the tone he always uses when she asks about his family: a hurt, pained tone that smells of regret.  
"Ok, alright. We gotta talk" the mysterious visitor says.  
"Uh...the phone?"  
Jessica sees the guy chuckle and shaking his head, before looking back up at Sam.  
"If I had called, would you have picked up?"  
Something in the stranger's voice alerts her, and she feels like she has to show up, so she turns on the light.  
"Sam?" she asks, doubtful.  
Sam's expression shifts in an instant, so quickly that she almost thinks she imagined the pang of guilt on his face. "Jess, hey."  
The visitor's eyes run over her, and she shifts uncomfortably.  
Sam clears his throat.  
"Dean, this is Jessica. My girlfriend."  
The name rings a bell in her head and she hates herself for being right, because that means that she's right about everything else too. She's used to trust her own instinct.  
"Wait. Your _brother_ Dean?"  
Sam doesn't answer.  
Dean makes some smug comment about her shirt and the fact that she's too good for Sam, but then he gets closer to her, just a little, so that Sam can't see his face anymore, and she can see it in his eyes.  
_I don't like you._  
She hides a shiver.  
"Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here to talk about some private family business, but...it was nice to meet you" he adds, moving back towards Sam, and the camaraderie is back in place, but she won't be fooled.  
He wants to put distance between her and Sam, she can feel it.  
_Stay back, he's mine._ That's the message he's trying to send.  
She looks at Sam, pleading eyes. She doesn't know what's going on, but she doesn't like it and she doesn't want to be put aside.  
The dream comes back to her mind and she can feel the fear running under her skin.  
Sam seems to sense it, and walks up to her, circling her waist with his strong arm.  
"No, whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."  
She rests against his side, and looks triumphantly at Dean.  
Dean does look taken aback by the display, but recovers quickly. He mumbles something about his dad (Sam's dad) not coming back home, and they banter for a couple of seconds before Dean's tone shifts again.  
"Dad's on a hunting trip. He hasn't been home in a few days."  
She feels Sam going still and she knows she's lost before he asks her to give them a minute.

**********

She goes to the bathroom, and can't quite shake away the awkward sensation of being watched. When she looks around, though, there's no one else in there.  
She shrugs.  
That dream really messed with her mind.  
She sprinkles some water on her face, trying to wake herself up, then she hears Sam's steps crossing the hallway.  
When she gets to their bedroom door, she sees him packing a bag.  
_What was that shiny object he just put in?_  
"Wait...you're taking off?" she asks, trying to sound casual about it. "Is this about your dad? Is he alright?"  
"Yeah" Sam answers, his smile as fake as it could be. "Just some family drama."  
His words sound fake too.  
"Your brother said he was on some kind of hunting trip..." _doesn't sound all that dramatic to me._  
Sam mumbles something about a cabin in the woods, and some people (his dad's friends?) that are there with him.  
Jessica doesn't understand why they need to go to get him and bring him back if he's just having a good time with some friends.  
It doesn't make sense, and she doesn't like things when she can't understand them; she's smart, so it's something that happens quite rarely, but that doesn't mean it bothers her any less when it does.  
"What about your interview?" she asks again, and she knows she's playing dirty by using Sam's own dreams to chain him down, but she really doesn't want him to go.  
_Stay with me, Sam._ Now the dream makes sense.  
"I'll make the interview, it's only for a couple of days" Sam answers, walking quickly towards the door.  
She can't let him go, not without at least trying to stop him.  
"Sam wait, please, just...stop for a second."  
Sam turns to face her, and she flinches.  
There's something in his eyes, something she has never seen before.  
"Are you sure you're alright?" she asks, her voice lower.  
Sam brushes her off, but she won't have it.  
"You don't even talk about your family, and now you're taking off in the middle of the night to spend the weekend with them?" it sounds ridiculous to her own ears too, and she can see Sam's jaw clenching. "And with Monday coming up, which is kind of a huge deal-" she adds, but he stops her.  
"Everything's gonna be ok" he says "I'll be back in time, I promise."  
Then he kisses her, briefly, on her cheek, and his gaze is already miles away from her.  
Her hands scramble, in an attempt to grab his sleeve, but he's out so quickly that she doesn't have the chance to.  
"At least tell me where you're going!" she exclaims, but the only sound that answers to her is the door shutting behind Sam and then the rumbling of Dean's car that take them both away, who knows where.  
Jessica clutches her hands in her lap and sighs.  
"Poor darling" a voice states from behind her.  
She turns abruptly and is faced with a strange man. She doesn't know him, and when he steps out of the shadows moving towards her, she almost screams. Then, the man lifts a hand and somehow she can't scream anymore.  
"I'm not gonna hurt you" he says, sitting on the bed next to her.  
The man doesn't look old, but is not a teenager either.  
He has few grey hair and intense eyes. When he gets closer, she can see his irises are... _yellow?_  
She swallows noisily.  
"What do you want?" she asks, her voice shaking. "There's nothing worth stealing here."  
The man chuckles.  
"I'm not a thief, Jessica, relax! I just want to have a little chitchat with you, nothing else, I swear."  
Since she doesn't seem to be able to do anything else but listen, she tries to calm down.  
"Good" the man adds, nodding at her efforts.  
"Now. Your boyfriend left you, you must be crushed."  
Jessica's eyes go wide.  
"What-no, he didn't-he wouldn't-he just went looking for his dad. He-he'll be back on Sunday."  
The man shakes his head.  
"Jess, Jess, Jess. Don't tell me you believed him! I thought you were smarter than that."  
Jessica looks at her hands and tries to answer, to deny it, but how could she? The man is right. She didn't believe a word.  
"He left because what he had been waiting for finally happened. Dean came to get him."  
Her gaze shifts back on the man that shrugs.  
"Yeah, I know, they're brothers and all that jazz. But what can I say? Love doesn't ask why." He snorts. "Besides, the Winchesters have always been a dysfunctional family, you don't know how much; if you did, you wouldn't be surprised by this, believe me."  
Jessica feels tears pooling on the corners of her eyes.  
"Oh, come on, Jessica, don't cry" the man tries to soothe her. "That jerk doesn't deserve to make you cry. He picked you because you were smart, strong and indipendent, and yes, you probably reminded him of Dean. You've been just a surrogate until now."  
Some of the tears actually roll down her cheeks, and she doesn't even bother drying them.  
What hurts the most is that she knew. Somehow, she knew. Too many times she had seen Sam looking at someone else when he looked at her.  
But it's not like she can surrender that easily to a truth like that.  
"Why are you doing this?" she snaps. "Why are you telling me this? What are you trying to achieve? Who the hell are you?"  
The man lifts his hands. "Whoa, calm down! Geez, girl, you really are like him! Anyway, I just wanted to offer you a deal. You see, I've had my share of... _quarrels_ with the Winchesters family, so I don't like them all that much. And when I saw how little Sammy treated you, I liked them even less. So, here's the thing: Sam promised you he will come back in a couple of days, didn't he?"  
Jessica nods, slowly, not sure about the point the man's trying to make.  
"Let's say that if he does, if he comes back before the sun sets on Sunday night, I'll call it even and leave their family alone. He can go to law school, you can keep living this bittersweet lie; hell, he'll probably even marry you. It's not like he can marry his own brother after all, right? Of course he'll probably run away with him from time to time, but hey, he'll always come back to you."  
"What if-" her voice cracks and Jessica has to clear her throat before trying again.  
"What if he doesn't?"  
The man's smile is sly and predatory.  
"You come with me."

**********

It's Sunday morning.  
Jessica is staring at her window, watching as the sun goes up. She left a message on Sam's voicemail on Saturday, but he didn't call her back.  
Figures.  
The man only stayed for another ten minutes after making her his offer.  
She knew it wasn't a good idea, she knew that she probably should have thought about it a little bit more, but the man was so sure Sam was a jerk with a thing for his brother that she couldn't possibly chicken out.  
She knew her boyfriend, and she knew he never lied to her.  
_Or you simply never realized he did._  
"Oh, shut up!" she screams at that little voice in her head that keeps hinting that maybe the boy she has been living with during the last three years is not who she thought he was, and she can't believe it.  
Jessica goes out with some friends; they all look puzzled at Sam's absence, mainly the day before the most important interview of his life, and the sympathy she sees in the eyes of a couple of them after she tries to explain makes her want to throw up.  
The day is quickly turning into afternoon when she gets home and throws herself on the bed.  
If she closes her eyes and inhales deep, she can smell Sam on the pillow, she can feel his breath on his face the moment before he kisses her.  
_How can you keep going on without me, Sam?_ she asks to his image in her mind. _I can't even dream a dream without you in it anymore._  
After three years together, they reached a level of intimacy that she never had before with no one else, and the tide of despair at the thought of not being Sam's anymore hurts so much she can't breathe for a moment.  
It's strange: she never thought about living without Sam, and now that he's not there with her she feels empty, useless.  
_You don't know what you have 'till it's gone_ , that's what they say, and they're right: she gave Sam for granted, too many times. But everything will change from now on: as soon as he comes through the door, she'll grab his hand and lead him somewhere else, far from the man, far from his brother and his fucked up family, to a place where it's just the two of them.  
Jessica goes back to the window and looks as the sun sets, slowly, like it's trying to stretch out the day to give Sam the time to get home.  
A car passes by, and a shiver runs through her spine, filling her with anticipation, but the car doesn't stop.  
She closes her eyes again, and she's not surprised when she opens them and the man is in front of her.  
She's not scared.  
It's not like she cares about keeping on living without Sam, anyway.  
"It's time" the man says, offering her his hand.  
Jessica takes it, and she doesn't waver.  
"Can I bring him? I mean, you won't wipe my memory clean or anything, will you?"  
The man shakes his head.  
"Not if you don't want me to."  
He puts his palm on her face, and mormours something: before she blacks out she gets a last look at his face and at his crooked smile and suddenly something clicks.  
That last instant reveals everything to her, and she knows she's been played, she realizes it has all been a setup, that the man had wanted to hurt Sam from the start and she only helped him to do so.  
She feels her heart breaking, and her last conscient thought is for Sam.  
_Don't come back here, Sam, please, don't._

*END*

...don't hate me too much.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Not Coming Down From:** [home (ah!)](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=home%20%28ah%21%29)  
>  **Clawed Chained Heart:** gloomy  
>  **Under The Spell Of:** Anna Tatangelo "Andrea"


End file.
